m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
First Thraaxin Crusade
Prelude Following a border dispute with the Order of Blikege, The Dwarves decided that they could no longer tolerate Order claims so close to Dwarven lands and declared war upon them. Heavily outnumbered by the Dwarven forces, the Order leader Taesschen beseeched the the Dark God Thraaxi for aid against the Dwarven opposition, unaware of the evil and devious nature of the forces of Thraaxi. This lead to the undead of Thaaxi declaring war upon the Dwarves initially siding with The Order of Blikege. However, in one of the first fights of the war, the undead of Thraaxi betrayed their alliance with the Order of Blikege and unleashed the First Thraaxin crusade upon the Order of Blikege. Now allied with their past enemy the Dwarves, Thraaxi sought to punish the Order of Blikege for meddling with forces far beyond their comprehension. Engagements Thraaxin Betrayal The first battle of the war was the result of an Order and Thraaxin scouting party searching for Dwarven forces in the Order homelands. Unknown to the Order, Thraaxin and the Dwarves had already decided that they would attempt to lure Order forces into a trap, then declare war upon them and slay them. This trap took the form of the Thraaxin undead pretending to chase Dwarven soldier Connor93. It was hoped that the Order forces would fall into rank with the Thraaxin forces so they could be easily taken by surprise and slain. However, the Order forces already suspected that their allies may not be trustworthy, so they purposefully kept their distance during the chase. Once war was declared, no Order Forces died in the initial attack but instead they had to be hunted down for the next 5 minutes. The ambush was generally considered a failure but the battle was a success with all Order forces slain with only a single Thraaxin casualty (that was caused by a creeper). Stand-Off at Narrows Peak After many days of small skirmishes between both sides, the Order of Blikege secured a friendship with Arkadia, whom offered to ambush the Dwarven-Thraaxin host. With the Dwarves and Thraaxi being wary of this threat, they postponed their attack on the Order of Blikege who were entrenched on a hill opposite Narrows Peak awaiting their doom. The Order were now finally safe to fight another day under the newly appointed leadership of FH_Sanny. Battle Of Narrows Peak Following the peaceful stand-off between Order & Arkadian forces against Dwarven & Thraaxin forces, the Order of Blikege saw an opportunity to set their own ambush as Arkadia lost interest in the war. TNT expert Red_Rumour (under the supervision and guidance of Taesschen) set to work creating a deadly TNT trap underneath one of Order of Blikege's bridges at Narrows Peak. When the trap was completed, the Dwarven and Thraaxin forces were lured onto the bridges and were blown apart taking the bridge with them, Order forces then ambushed the remaining force in the rubble and slaughtered what remained of the Dwarven and Thraaxin force except for Cryers who managed to save the day for the Dwraven-Thraxxin Allinace by slaying 3 Order troops. The casualties were 10 deaths on the Dwarven-Thraxxi side and 3 deaths on the side of the Order. Battle Of The Red Monastery After much scouting for the enemy in the Order lands, a dwarven scout located Order forces encamped in a compound known in the Orderlands as The Red Monastery. Dwarven and Thraaxin forces were quickly alerted and made haste to reinforce the scout at the bottom of the castle. Before Dwarven and Thraaxin forces made their attack however, the Order forces, led by TASS, sallied down the castle towers to meet them. All the agressors were slain after being flanked from behind by FH_Sanny, Parmoe_345 and Benz. "Men on horseback came out of nowhere and killed everyone. Then Benz showed up." - Ditronian Conclusion Of The War The war came to its conclusion in the form of a climactic battle in the forest on the ruins of the Orderbahn near Narrows Peak. Thraaxin and Dwarf forces encountered Order troops after returning from a hunt for the Arkadian mercenary Benz282. Order troops were spotted as Thraaxin forces awaited reinforcement by Dwarven forces. Both sides engaged each other with Order eventually coming out on top of the skirmish. However, the battle put the order below 30% manpower, as was the main intention of the Thraaxi-Dwarven force, thus meaning that the provinces designated as war goals by Thraaxi and the Dwarves were now to be transferred to their new owners. Results Of The War Minecraft Center Moderation went through some serious changes due to some of the "war crimes" committed during this war. All those who committed were punished in accordance of the PVP rules. Thraaxin As a result of Orders defeat in the war, The Thraaxin undead annexed the province of Port-Au-Jackal, and Zenan Bridge, swarming over them and plaguing them for years to come. The area is said to be one of the most dangerous places in Severia for travellers and merchants to pass through, with few to none of the people who entered ever emerging again. Dwarves The Dwarves gained the province of Straw Harbour from the Order as a result of the war, and the Dwarves quickly used this land to provide for their incessant need for mining, and before long, the province was mined dry of all minerals. Order of Blikege Though the Order of Blikege fought gallantly and with honour, after ceding provinces to their enemies, the Order slowly descended into chaos and anarchy, and crumbled with fire and flame into the pages of history. While remainants of the Order stayed in the Orderlands until the Great Decline took the fourth map, many prominent Order members went into exile. The first of these was former Grandmaster TASS who left the Orderlands over night only a few days after the war, expressing disappointment with the new leadership and claiming that the Order had departed from the true teachings of Blikege.